Confrontation
by Blackace70
Summary: Part 4 of my Vulnerable series; One-Shot; It's the day after Beacon Dance and Ruby is called in by Headmaster Ozpin to discuss the events of the break in that had taken place. But soon, the seemingly innocent conversation ends up taking a sudden turn. Revealing an interesting connection between the 'Student' and Headmaster.


**Hey guys, it's been awhile huh? Didn't expect to see this huh? Well, I told you there was going to be more one-shots to this series. And I'm a man of my word. I will say, sorry for taking so long to get this out to you. But as you could probably tell for those that follow me. I've been updating and publishing new stories for the RWBY community. So I've been focusing on this in between. But that's neither here nor there.**

 **Presenting, Part 4 to my Vulnerable series. I, Blackace70, am proud to give you:**

 _ **Confrontation**_

 **This was inspired when one reviewer as me in one of my previous works. How would Ozpin and others react to Rozé appearing on the scene. And lo and behold. This story came into fruition. To the person that more or less requested this scenario. I hope you along with everyone else, enjoys it.**

 **As always, I won't give any spoilers as to what will happen in this fic. Just know, you will be PRETTY surprised as to what will happen in this story. But for now…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. All property and rights belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

 **Thank you for reading. And I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

"How may I help you this morning, Professor Goodwitch?"

Glynda Goodwitch fixed her glasses as she averted her gaze from the young half naked 15-year old in front of her. It was early in the morning and the elder huntress had arrived at the Team RWBY dorm room to inform the young leader that her presence had been requested by Ozpin. She certainly did not expect to be greeted by this sight. And if the faint scent in the air was anything to go by. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had transpired in there.

"Professor Ozpin wishes to see you in his office, Ms. Rose." Glynda said, maintaining her professionalism.

Ignoring the shifting and quiet moans occurring within the room, Ruby nodded "Understood, let me just get myself freshened up and I'll be there shortly."

Nodding, the blonde huntress took her leave without another word. Seeing her turn the corner, Ruby grinned before closing her dorm room's door. Stretching her limbs, Ruby turned around and was greeted to a rather pleasant sight.

Within the middle of room floor, laying on top of Ruby and Yang's mattresses that had been placed on the ground. Was Yang and Cinder, stark naked. And currently at the moment; the two girls were in a state of pure bliss. Yang was on her back, her arm covering her eyes while she had a dopey open mouth smile. While in the process of trying to regulate her breathing. Cinder on the other hand was lying on her stomach completely limp. Her head turned to the side, showing her amber eyes, dulled and rolled completely into the back of her head. While her tongue was out of her mouth. The young woman was practically gasping, but the huge smile on her face while doing so, showed that she was highly pleased with what had transpired.

Both beauties were sharing a cover that was barely doing it's job of covering anything. Upon hearing the door close. The two girls seemed to have suddenly come to life and out of their high-like state. Ruby giggled as she crouched down and watched her two lovers start to shift around.

"Well, good morning girls." She greeted

"Mm, morning master," Cinder greeted, stretching her arms above her head "I really enjoyed last nights activities."

"Yes the dance was rather entertaining last night. I did enjoy myself quite nicely." Ruby grinned at Cinder's pouting "And the sex wasn't bad either."

The teen laughed when the pyromancer swatted her arm "Oh, you know I love you." Ruby said kissing Cinder's cheek. She looked towards Yang, when she heard the blonde moan.

"Morning Yang, how are you faring?"

". . .I think my legs might be dead. I have no feelings in either of them."

"Oh come now, Xiao Long. Surely a rump with a 2000 year old being couldn't have left you that tired?"

"You're right," Yang looked at Ruby with a smile "It left me drained. Satisfied, but drained."

The vampire rolled her eyes at the answer. But her smile still remained on her face. After the successful dance that had occurred last night. The three ladies had retreated to the RWBY dorm room, for a private session. The invitation had also been extended to Rory as well, to join them. And while the offer had been really tempting. Too tempting and foolish to pass up; the Demigoddess had gotten the urge to indulge in a more...rougher activity. In an attempt to sate her thirst.

So for the rest of the night. The dorm was filled with nothing but moans and screams of pleasure. Much to the accomplishment and amusement of one little vampire.

Human females, quite durable and experienced. But yet, they still have a lot to learn.

Coming out of her musings, the pillar being started for her drawer "Well, in any case, you girls best get up now. I have to be somewhere right now."

"Does it have anything to do with Glynda being there at our front door?" Yang asked, sobering up a bit.

The blonde received a nod for her answer "I'm not sure what Professor Ozpin needs to speak with me about. But I think it's best I didn't keep the man waiting now did I?" Ruby said looking back while putting on her clothes

"I see…" Cinder muttered sitting upright, using the blanket to cover up her bare chest "Do you think it might have to do with my little break in?"

"Like I said Cin," Ruby fastened her cloak "Not sure; anyways. I shall take my leave. I'll see you two in a bit."

"What do you expect us to do until you get back?" Yang questioned, finally managing to sit up.

"Oh I don't know; how bout you two make nice and spend the day with one another." Ruby replied, not missing a beat

The two girls looked incredulous "Me?! Make nice with _her?!_ " They cried in unison, rather comically in Ruby's opinion.

"You're joking Master," Cinder said "Why would I ever associate myself with the likes of her?" The disdain in her voice clearly present.

"As much as I hate to admit it. I have to agree with her on that." Yang nodded, showing signs that she wasn't please in the slightest either.

Ruby raised a skeptical brow "Really? You could've fool me what with the way you two were screaming each other's names out last night." She smirked, earning proficient blushes from both girls

"Well...that's…" they tried to speak, but nothing was able to come out.

The paused abruptly when Ruby knelt down and hugged both of them.

"In all seriousness though, I really do want you two to get along." Ruby started, feeling genuinely down "It's frustrating to know that you two can't learn to tolerate each other. Unless I'm in the room with you. I don't like it when my followers fight amongst each other. Especially if it makes it seem like I'm playing favorites."

Looking back at them, Yang and Cinder were caught off guard by the sight Ruby who looked like she was about to cry.

"So, at least for today, can you try get along and do something together. For me at least? This isn't an order, it's a plea."

They could've hit a baby. They've kicked a puppy. Hell, they could've ruined a child's innocence and said that Santa wasn't real. None of that would've made them feel as guilty and pathetic as they were now, upon seeing their master/lover's saddened face. Looking at the other, they nodded and looked back at Ruby.

"Okay, for your sake, we will." Cinder said, being bold enough to place a hand on her shoulder.

Ruby smiled at Cinder then glanced at Yang, who smiled and gave her a peace sign "If it'll make ya happy. I'll play nice with hot head over here."

"Thank you." Ruby breathed gratefully, visibly happy at the results. She then stood up and headed out the door.

"Well then, if you don't mind." She opened the door "I shall be taking my leave."

With that, the door closed. Leaving the two beautiful women naked on the ground of the Team RWBY dorm room. There was a tense awkward silence between the two followers, until Yang spoke up for the both of them.

"So… what do you want to do?"

-X-

' _Hm, I wonder what Ozpin wishes to speak to me about?'_

As Ruby rode the elevator up to the office of Beacon's respectable headmaster. The young looking vampire, was mulling over in thought.

' _I've no doubt that he wants to talk to me about my actions last night, regarding the incident within that building. But why do I get the feel that there's more to it than that?'_

The millennium vampire would not have a chance to think on it further as the elevator beeped. Signifying to Ruby that she had reached her destination. But as she neared the intending office. Her enhanced hearing managed to pick up sounds of voices. And judging from the tone, it would seem the two of them were in the middle of a heated disagreement. The door opened with a ping. But it would seem no one had noticed the little girl enter. As she walked into the room, Ruby was greeted to the sight of Professor Goodwitch in the middle of an argument with the Atlas General James Ironwood.

"They were here. They were HERE, Ozpin!" The season veteran shouted

"Yes James, we get it. You were right!" Glynda sighed, her frustration and irritation with the man in front of her growing by the second.

"Fantastic, so do we just simply stay the course and do nothing. Or do we actually take action to prevent some sort of similar situation from occurring again?" James said sending a side glare towards Ozpin

The man in question didn't react to Ironwood's outburst. But merely brought his folded hands to his face. Looking past his arguing associates, he noticed Ruby Rose standing at the far end of the room. A hand behind her back while the other was to her mouth, trying to suppress giggles at the sight before her.

Ironwood's glare deepened, as he set his gaze back to Glynda "This is exactly the type of thing that I was worried would happen. And was specifically trying to avoid. It only further proves that had I been under command, none of this would've happened."

Glynda scowled, resisting the tempting urge to send a good slap across this man's face "Why is it, that every time an incident like this occurs. Men like you like to use this as an excuse to flaunt your authority?" She growled out "As if you were comparing the size of your di-"

"AM I interrupting something?" A third voice spoke out

Both of the arguing adults stopped and turned to see Ruby in the room. Who had her arm raised, finally deciding to cut into their conversation. As much as she wanted to listen to the two children continue on with their little screaming match. She knew that would result in them being here all day. She had her own matters to tend to. Info to gather, lovers to fuck; that sort of thing.

Not missing a beat Ozpin spoke up "Ah, Ms. Rose, so glad you could join us."

Ironwood approached Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder "Ruby, I just wanted you to know. That you did exactly what being a huntress was all about. You recognized a threat, you took action, and did the very best you could."

Ruby had to fight down a snort. Best? He had no clue as to what being at her best entailed. But alas, she decided to go along with it.

"Thank you sir, but I didn't really do much. I just did what I felt what any other hunter or huntress would've done at that situation."

Ironwood smiled "Yes, well…" He once again sent a subtle glance at Ozpin "It would seem some of us could follow that example of yours."

Glynda narrowed her eyes at the not so discreet jab "Just keep on flaunting that di-"

"Ms. Glynda, if you please." Ozpin interrupted, gesturing to the young Ruby in their presence

The blonde huntress looked highly displeased, but begrudgingly conceded.

"In any case," Ozpin turned back to Ruby "The General has informed me about the. . .events that transpired last night. And now that you've rested, we were wondering if there was anything you could add."

"Was there anything unique about the intruder?" Glynda question "Any certain features about them that could help distinguish who they were?"

' _So that's it huh?'_ Ruby fought the urge to snort once again, preferring to sigh instead to maintain appearance.

"Unfortunately Professor Glynda, no, there wasn't." She responded "Save for her build, indicating that she was a woman. There wasn't really much about her that stood out. She wore a mask, not one that could completely cover her face. But enough to keep her identity hidden. She also wore all black, practically covering her whole body."

Ruby mentally grinned, remember how form fitting that outfit had been on Cinder. Allowing the woman to show off curves in all the right places. Had it been another time where she had been dressed like that. . .well, this IS a Rated T Story. Let's just say, there would have been a LOT of claw marks on that outfit.

"What about when you fought her?" Ironwood spoke up, snapping Ruby out of her fantasies. "Did she a particular method of fighting?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes, though Ironwood didn't see it; but Ozpin did. "Not really," she said slowly "There was nothing that really stood out when we were fighting. Save for the fact that she fought with glass. That's pretty much it."

It wasn't a lie, Ruby's lovely little Cinder did indeed fight with glass. It just wasn't the full truth neither.

"But," Ruby said, gaining everyone's attention "If there's one thing that DID stand out. It was that whenever she attacked, her clothing lit up along with it."

Glynda contemplated Ruby's words "Save for the glass," She started tapping her crop against her palm "It almost sounds like the woman I had fought with the other night, weeks back."

James on the other hand, didn't seem too please with Ruby's answer "Embedding dust in clothing is a trick as old as time itself. It could have been anyone." He sighed in frustration

Watching Ozpin mull in thought, Ruby slowly raised her hand. Gaining the three adults attention "Um, aside from the supposed obvious. Is there another reason to this line of questioning?"

The adults looked at one another before back to the unsuspecting vampire "We have reasons to believe that this perpetrator, has ties towards the series of...events that has been going on in the city." Ozpin explained, earning a look from Ironwood "Though, we lack sufficient evidence to link the two together."

"Would this...by chance have anything connections with Roman Torchwick and the recent activities of the White Fang?" Ruby questioned

Glynda and James looked surprised, wondering how she had knew that. Ozpin's features remained unchanged "It's possible." He replied calmly

"And you think this mysterious intruder may have a connection with them?"

"Yes, though as I said, we lack the evidence to prove that conjecture."

"I see…" Ruby mused, she then smiled. Donning her cheery facade demeanor "Well then, if that's all you need from me. I supposed I can take my leave."

She bowed "Professor Goodwitch, General." She then looked at Ozpin "Headmaster."

She started for the exit. And was about to leave until Ozpin called out to her.

"Ah, one moment Miss Rose. There's something else I would like to ask you."

"Hm?" Ruby glanced over her shoulder "And that would be?" She asked stretching her arms.

-x-

" _What are your_ _ **TRUE**_ _intentions?"_

-x-

Ruby stopped stretching and let her arms fall limply to the side. A small smile on her lips.

She looked back at Ozpin "I'm sorry. . .?"

"You heard me quite clearly Miss Rose. Or should I say ' _Rozé'?_ " Ozpin repeated, any tone of friendliness instantly gone from his voice, instead it was filled with surprising malice.

He walked around his desk, ignoring his two associates, who at the moment, had expressions of shock on their faces. He soon found himself standing across from the '15' year old.

"I ask you again. What. Are. Your. **INTENTIONS?** "

Ruby's eyes were shrouded her hair, her smile vanished completely. Glynda was about to demand from Ozpin just what was wrong with him, until she heard a laugh. A sick, demented laugh coming from one unexpected source. Ruby clutched her stomach, a hand to her head as she continued laughing.

"And here I thought, that after all these years. You had forgotten about dear old me. It's so warming to know that you've had me in your mind for all these years, huh Ozzy?!" Ruby breathed, finally calming down.

The crimsonette opened her eyes to see Ozpin already upon her. The sword within his cane drawn out. Ruby gave a lopsided grin, bringing up her hand and catching the blade between her thumb, index and middle finger. Ozpin's eyes widened surprised by how easily the being intercepted his attack.

Ruby raised a brow as she noticed her hand starting to bleed. Heedless of the fact that the blade was entrapped between her fingers. It was then she heard a low humming like noise.

" _The High Frequency ability huh?"_ Ruby thought, feeling a small iota of pride "So you actually perfected this move. You've come a long way since I've been asleep. However…"

Her fingers started to press tighter against the blade.

"You're still green compared to me."

With a loud snap, the blade gave way under Ruby's grip. Stunned by the sight of his weapon breaking, he failed to register Ruby slamming her palm into his chest. Sending the man flying past his associates and crashing into the large desk behind them.

"OZPIN!" The adults cried out as they were watched the man lay on the ground. Seemingly unconscious.

Glynda turned to face the teen "Ms. Rose! Just what is the meaning of this?!" She demanded, uncharacteristically angry

Ruby simply yawned, as if Ozpin attacking her had not happened. "Oh just me teaching a stubborn little child some respect and manners." She then noticed the blonde huntress started to glow purple. "Oh relax Glynda, I know Mobius, it's not like the man's gonna die from that. I'd be SEVERELY disappointed if he did."

As if to prove her point, the aforementioned man started groaning as he lifted himself up. James was already by his side checking to see if he was alright. Once he was sure his old friend was in the clear. He turned and glared at the teen.

"Who are you?" The General demanded, his narrowing at the 15-year old girl.

"Why General, I'm nobody special." Ruby said in a genuine bubbly voice, twirling around "I'm simply Ruby Rose; a spunky 15-year old girl. And proud leader of Team RWBY." She finished with a curtsy.

". . .Is what you wanted me to say right?" Ruby spoke up, her eyes opening, revealing dull silver orbs.

The office was soon engulfed in darkness. Glynda and Ironwood were immediately on guard, having their weapons at the ready. The tensed up a little when they heard Ruby giggling lowly.

"But since you're my little Mobius' associates. I guess I shall greet you with my REAL name."

Ruby once again curtsied, but this time, her whole body was engulfed in darkness. When it subsided, instead of a teenage girl. Was a grown curvaceous woman with long crimson hair. And instead of her usual huntress outfit; Ruby's clothing transformed into an elegant red and black dress. (Picture Kurumi's outfit from Date A Live)

"Nosferatu Diavlos Rozé," She greeted in a deep bow "A pleasure to finally meet you, in a more. . .proper manner."

Ruby, or rather Rozé noticed Ozpin started to stand up fully. "Ah, awake are we?" She was greeted to a hateful glare "Such a mean look; what happened to my little Mobius? The little excitable child who always loved clinging to my hand. Dragging me everywhere to look at everything, huh? What happened to my baby?" Rozé finished with a mock hurt tone. A hand to her eye, wiping away fake tears.

While Ozpin looked away, not wanting to see those crocodile tears. His friends however, were stunned to hear this surprising revelation.

"Ozpin. . ." Glynda spoke up "How do you know this child?"

Ozpin didn't break eye contact with the redheaded girl across the room "That 'child' Diavlos Rozé; is a being of unmatched powers. Beyond you, Ironwood...or even me. But above that…"

The gray haired man narrowed his eyes "That person is my mother."

Emerald eyes widened in shock as Glynda quickly whipped her gaze back to the teen. Ironwood who was listening as well. Also had a surprised look on his features. Unable to believe what his old friend had just said.

Ruby ignored the stunned expressions on Glynda's and Ironwood's faces. Focusing purely on the silver haired man glaring at her from across the room. A faint smile was on the pillar vampire's face as she stared back at Ozpin with a reminiscent expression.

 _-X-_

" _Ara, what do we have here?"_

 _Sitting at the front of an alleyway in the middle of a thunderous storm. Having their legs pulled up and arms wrapped tightly around was a dirtied young boy, who looked to be no older than ten years appearance wise. With messy short silver hair, and was dressed in a worn out black shirt and a pair of white shorts but had no shoes on. Reddish brown eyes looked to the person who had spoken out to him. The boy was greeted to the sight of two individuals staring down at him._

 _The first was a young girl with pale skin, who seemed to be around his age. She had black hair pulled into a loose but neat bun, and had a pair of scarlet red eyes that were staring down disinterestedly at the boy in front of her. She was wearing a simple black dress that went down to her knees, and had a white cincher wrapped around her waist. Faint purple leggings and a pair of black low-heeled shoes._

 _The second individual, whom the girl was holding the hand of, was a woman significantly older, and was quite attractive. She had long black and crimson red locks flowing down to her back and framing her heart shaped face. A fairly voluptuous slender body with a chest that would make any man and a few women turn their heads. Unlike the girl however, who had red eyes, the woman had a pair of shining silver eyes. She also wore a black dress, however it reached all the way to her ankles, and was off the shoulders. It had and overbust like top with red bindings. She also wore a pair of silver high heeled sandals._

 _She turned to face the child, a look of amused interest on her face. Stepping of the shadow that was protecting her and the child from the harsh rain. She was halted in her advances by the girl tightening her grip on her hand._

" _Be at ease." The woman spoke softly to the child. The girl looked at the woman for a minute before relinquishing her hold. The woman approached the young man, heedless of the rain pelting down on her. Crouching down, she stared face to face with the boy._

" _Now then…" She spoke "What is a child doing all by himself in the rain?" She inquired with a smirk "It's certainly no place for a little one such as yourself."_

 _The boy simply stared at the woman in front of him before looking away. The woman didn't seem put off by the little action. If anything, she seemed even more amused by it._

" _Do you have a name young one?" The woman asked. The boy looked back at her once again, and shook his head no._

" _No name?" She spoke, a slender brow raised "And no parents either?" It was more of a statement that a question. Regardless, the boy shook his head again, silently confirming he was an orphan. "I see. . ."_

 _The woman suddenly stood up and offered her hand out to the surprised little boy._

" _What…?" Was the first thing the boy spoke throughout their entire encounter._

" _If someone was willing to toss this life away. Then I shall gladly claim it for myself." The woman stated, surprising not only the child. But the girl who was with her as well._

 _She let out a warm smile "Now then, shall we get going?"_

 _The boy looked at the hand and slowly brought out his own. Hesitant to grab the limb as if it was made of porcelain. Once he did, the woman's smile grew as she lifted the boy from the ground._

" _Shall we head home little one?" She asked taking the girl's hand with her own free one and expanded the shadow to shield both children from the rain._

 _Just as they started walking again, the boy had a slightly nervous look as he stared up at the still smiling lady. "U-Um," the woman glanced down at him "Thank you…"_

" _Oh my, think nothing of it child. I'm happy to do this."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Diavlos Rozé." The woman introduced herself to the child. Her smiled grew wider._

" _But from this moment forward. You may call me mother."_

 _-X-_

" _Children! Breakfast is ready."_

 _Diavlos heard rushed footsteps coming into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw her adopted son enter the kitchen. It had been a week since Rozé had taken in the boy, who she had named Mobius. And during that time, the young child had been getting accustomed rather well._

" _Good morning my little Mobius. I take it you slept well?"_

 _The young boy nodded enthusiastically "Yes I did mother." The boy sat down at the table and was about to start eating until his mother stopped him._

" _Ah, hold it!" She said, earning a confused look from her son "Where's your sister?"_

 _Mobius had just now noticed that his sister wasn't here "Sleeping?" He tried_

 _Diavlos merely pursed her lips and nodded. After looking through her shadows to confirm her son's guess. She narrowed her eyes._

" _Mm hmph." Was all she said. She walked to the counter and grabbed a large pitcher filled with ice cold water. Summoning another shadow portal, she poured the contents into the hole._

 _A few moments later, a loud enraged screech could be heard coming from upstairs of the two floored house. Mobius heard loud stomping coming the staircase and saw her sister storm into the kitchen. Completely soaked to the bone. From the way her face contorted with rage, coupled with how red she was. Mobius thought his sister looked like a tomato ready to explode._

 _And explode the child did "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" The girl screamed, her red eyes glaring hatefully at the giggling woman holding the pitcher._

" _Why good morning to you too Salem." Diavlos smiled at the fuming girl "My, such a malicious glare. Is something troubling you?"_

 _Young Salem Rozé shot her an incredulous look "You poured water on my head!"_

" _And who's fault is that for not waking up?"_

" _Are you kidding me?!"_

 _Mobius started laughing which earned him a glare from his sister._

" _Silence Mobius! It's not funny!"_

" _You're right, it's hilarious."_

" _Why you…"_

" _Okay, okay," Diavlos clapped her hands gaining her children's attention "You two can finish killing each other later. For now, breakfast."_

 _Nodding Mobius started putting food on his plate. Salem puffed her cheeks, but soon relented and sat down to eat. Diavlos smiled as she joined her son and daughter in their quiet but pleasant morning breakfast._

 _ **Life with Ms. Diavlos Rozé was something I considered to be the best time of my life.**_

 _ **She was everything you could ever want in a mother. Kind, caring, compassionate; the list could go on.**_

 _ **I was honestly lucky to have been taken under her wing.**_

" _Mother! Over here, this way!" Called out one energetic Mobius, as he ran down the street._

" _Mobius, do be careful now." Diavlos called out; half-giggling, half-concerned for her child's safety._

 _Salem shook her head as she watched her surrogate brother run around making a complete fool of himself "He acts so childish."_

 _Diavlos folded her arms under her chest "No, he's simply acting his age." She told her daughter with an amused look_

" _I still don't understand, how you can tolerate it at times. It's annoying."_

 _A slender brow rose on the crimsonette's face "Really?"_

 _Salem did not like the tone her mother had in her voice "What?!"_

 _The Rozé matriarch merely turned her head "Nothing." She replied simply "Though to answer your question. This reason I 'tolerate' his childish tendencies as you so put it. Is because I find it refreshing, enjoyable even."_

 _Salem looked surprised "You actually LIKE him acting like an idiot?"_

" _Again, not so much an idiot. As him acting his age." Diavlos reaffirmed with a sigh "See, this is one thing I regret with raising you the way I did. I never really encouraged you to go out and interact and play with kids around your age." She paused in thought "Though, I suppose, you never really made an effort to try either."_

 _The dark haired girl snorted "Hmph, why should I have to interact with such annoying brats?"_

" _And there in lies the problem Salem. Because of the way I raised you; you unintentionally grew up a lot faster than you should have. As such, you have a very mature outlook on everything. While I don't necessarily consider that to be a bad thing. It often makes you fail to see what's the difference between your consideration of normal against societies." Diavlos told her daughter, as she looked back to Mobius. Waving to him when he noticed them and waved._

" _What you deem childish, is normal for Mobius along with every other child. Bear in mind at the end of the day, you're still young. You need to embrace your childhood while you still can." She finished_

 _Salem huffed and folded her arms. Looking away from her giggling mother. The older Rozé noticed Mobius rushing up to her with his hands behind his back and a huge smile on his._

" _My, my, what's got you so excited?" She gasped when she saw Mobius presented a bouquet of beautiful red roses._

" _For you." He mumbled, blushing deeply_

" _Oh Mobius," Diavlos brought a hand to her chest "That's so sweet of you." she crouched down and accepted the bouquet pulling her son into a hug. Kissing him on the cheeks._

 _Salem watched the scene unfold with a frown on her face. This was not missed by either mother or son._

" _Oh my, is someone jealous?" Diavlos asked mockingly "I fail to see why. After all, what Mobius was rather 'childish' wouldn't you say?"_

 _Salem puffed her cheeks in anger "I am not JEALOUS!" She shouted before stomping away. Both mother and son blinked and looked at one another before laughing amongst themselves._

 _The crimsonette stood up, and offered her hand "Well, then...shall we be off?"_

 _Mobius nodded enthusiastically, grabbing his mother's arm and pulling the woman. Hurrying after his sister._

 _ **Not a day went by where I didn't love spending time with my adoptive mother and sister.**_

 _ **Honestly, I thought those times would last forever.**_

 _ **How foolish I had been in believing that fantasy. . .**_

 _ **-X-**_

 _And older Mobius Rozé stepped back his eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of him. There with her back stood Diavlos; standing in the middle littered corpses, amongst a sea of blood._

 _She looked back towards Mobius. Her silver eyes dulled._

" _Oh. . .Moby. . . What are you doing here at time of night?"_

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **And failing to see just what kind of woman she really was.**_

 _ **-X-**_

"Even after all this time, you're still my little Mobius."

Ozpin eyes widen when felt a pair of arms wrap around his head. Rozé smiled as she appeared behind Ozpin, her dress gently billowing around her. She pulled him and rested his head against her bosoms. As if cradling a young baby. Glynda and Ironwood blinked before whipping around in shock to seeing Ruby behind them.

"How did she-?!"

Despite his initial shock of Rozé appearing behind her. It was squash by the sense of the nostalgic warmth.

"Ozpin...Ozpin...Mobius Ozpin." Diavlos, or Ruby as she went by now, muttered. She let out a smile small.

"You know, as I repeat it more and more. It has such a nice ring to it." She held her once son, closer to her "You picked such a fine name for yourself haven't yo-"

 _ ***BANG***_

Ozpin seemed to snapped to his senses by the loud noise. He looked back and saw Ruby fall back, blood spurting from her head.

"Ozpin!" The millennial being heard James shout.

Ruby didn't seem shock by the bullet lodged deep inside her head. She didn't even seem the least bit surprised. Her eyes flashed red as she sent a glance towards the Atlas General.

"You know Mr. Ironwood." Her body started to melt into the darkness.

" _That was rather_ _ **RUDE**_ _of you."_

Ironwood's eyes widened as he saw tendrils of shadows start to wrap around his body. Before he realized it, he was forcibly slammed into the wall. His gun falling somewhere away from him. Glynda looked on in horror at the bound General.

"James!" She cried

"Oh, don't fret Goodwitch." Ruby said from behind the blonde, shocking her "You'll be like him in just a moment."

No sooner did she say that. The vampire grabbed Glynda by her hair and roughly slammed her face first into the ground. Making the woman cry out in pain. More tendrils appeared and wrapped itself around Glynda's body, pinning her down.

Seeing the two nuisance detain the pillar being let out a sigh.

"Finally reuniting with you almost made me forget the currently situation." She poked her forehead "Must be sure to rectify that in the future."

She then saw Ozpin glaring at her once again. "My, my Ozpin. Do you intend to try and fight me?" Her only answer was Ozpin's hand glowing with a green energy. Soon a sword formed around his hand.

Ruby maintain an impassive look. "I hope you're aware…" she formed her energy scythe "That's walking into the Jaws of Death with me. Even if you're my child; that won't stop me from putting you in your place."

Contrary to how he was feeling. Ozpin wasn't a fool. He knew full well that Diavlos outclassed him in every single category. And he wasn't so blinded by hatred that he would go charging in, with the foolish belief that he could win. Everyone in the room remained tensed from the silence. Wondering what the next move was going to be. Finally, Ozpin spoke...

"Just...what are your intentions?" He asked, reiterating the question since the beginning of this fiasco.

Another sigh escaped Ruby "To be perfectly honest Mobius…" she started "I'm just simply observing."

Everyone in the room were taken aback by the answer "Observing? What do you mean?" The headmaster inquired, voicing his colleagues feelings, as he lowered his blade. But remained on guard.

"Meaning my child; I'm staying my hand, watching just how you and these pathetic humans. Attempt to deal with the dilemma that is your adversaries." The woman said with a shake of her head.

"And I must say, I'm immensely disappointed in you, and your sorry excuse of protectors."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at that statement, but did not say anything. James however didn't remain silent.

"What do you mean 'Sorry Excuse'?! What could you possibly know?!"

Ruby shifted her glance to the man up on the wall. And the Atlas General couldn't help but flinch at the piercing gaze the woman was giving him.

"I know _**everything**_ boy." She stated coldly "I know how you, despite wanting to trust in Mobius' judgment. You wish nothing more than to rally the strength and armies of the kingdoms and rain destruction down on your foes."

Ruby started towards the General "The only reason you haven't done so yet. And I stress 'yet'. Is because you realize somewhere deep down, you have no clue what you're up against. For all you know, you could be sending good men and women to their deaths."

Ironwood gritted and looked away. As much as he didn't want to acknowledge the woman. He knew she was right.

He felt himself being pulled lower until he was face to face with the vampire.

"You may be able to stay your hand now. But how long will it be, until you decide to do something completely reckless."

"What I decide do and the choice I make, is what would be necessary and for the good of others!"

Ruby let out an amused snort "Sure, if that's what you wish to keep telling yourself." Was all she said, walking away from the disgruntled General.

Ruby stood at the middle of the room. Standing across from Ozpin and Glynda. She folded her arms under her breast and looked down. Exhaling softly through her nostrils.

"How long…" She spoke quietly "How long will you continue to play this foolish waiting game. Until you deem it necessary to take proper action against Salem?" She question, earning another look of surprise from the headmaster. She shook her head in disappointment.

"These past 2000 years made you forget just terrifying I can be." she muttered bringing a frustrated hand to her head. "As I said before Mobius, I know everything. Meaning I know full well just who your enemy truly is."

"If you know then, you understand why I can't just simply attack her-"

"Now hold on, I said nothing of attacking." Ruby interrupted harshly "I merely said to 'take proper action' against. I did not say all of that."

A small grin appeared on Ruby's face when she noticed Ozpin jump slightly from her tone. " _It's nice to know, even after all these centuries. He still knows, subconsciously, to respect a mother's authority and wrath."_

The grin dropped as she continued "What I was saying is that. While you're here, wanting to see how things would play out. Salem is slowly, but surely, strengthening her forces. For what, I'm unsure of yet." Ruby spread her arms out to the side.

"Each day, she's gets closer to her goal. And yet here you are, with your subordinates arguing with one another like little children." She said, sending disgusted glance towards Glynda and Ironwood. The former tensing under her gaze while the latter let out a quiet 'Tch'.

"I'm aware…"

A slender brow rose on Ruby's face "Excuse Me?"

Ozpin gritted his teeth "I said I'm aware of all of that."

Ruby brought a hand to her chest, as if shocked "Oh! You're aware!" She repeated slight mocking "Are you also aware of what goes on within the world. Are you aware of all the pain and suffering that's going on?"

"...Shut up."

"Of all of the heedless sacrifices that's been made?"

"Shut up!"

"Of all the _**Deaths**_ that occurred?"

"Shut up, shut up! I said SHUT UP!" Ozpin screamed, his once brown eyes flashing red as huge gust of wind burst towards Ruby. The elder vampire unaffected by the outburst or the gust of wind.

"Ozpin…" Glynda muttered, shocked the normally calm man had actually lost his cool. She snapped at attention when she heard soft giggling emitting from Ruby. Who brought a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her mirth.

"Now you're starting to understand the repercussions of your actions. Not only will it affect you. But those around you. Especially their love ones."

Glynda may have misheard it. But for a split second, it had almost sounded like she had heard remorseful sadness in Rozé's voice.

"Ozpin…" The man stared at the Vampire "There's another reason for your hesitation. The reason why you apprehensive towards dealing with Salem and her group."

The headmaster looked away, focusing his gaze towards the ground.

"Deep down, you don't want to fight her." Ruby said neutrally "Despite everything, you still care for your sister, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. And though Ozpin remained silent. Silent speaks volumes.

"You're trembling." She spoke, noting the quaking fist "You know I'm right about the matter."

"How?"

Ruby looked towards Glynda, who was staring back at her incredulous "How what, sweetheart?"

"How can you just stand there act like everything that's going on. Seem like nothing more than a trivial matter to you?!" The blonde demanded

"That's because it IS trivial." The Pillar being drawled, sounding genuinely bored "At the end of the day. To me, all of this is just a petty squabble between my irritating children who poses no real threat to me."

"If that's the case, then why don't you do something?!" The huntress screamed, getting surprised looks from James and Ozpin. And a raised brow from Ruby.

"You say that Salem is not a threat to you! Then why don't you deal with her yourself?!" Glynda spat "Or is the reason you haven't done is because YOU'RE the one who's afraid?"

Just as she finished her rant. The office started quaking violently, alarming the occupants in the room. They watched in fear as bright red cracks started to form within the dark void they were in. The look on Ruby's face, filled with unbridled rage. James struggled against his restraints in an attempt to free himself as the cracks neared. Ozpin backed away, memories starting to flash into his mind of just how terrifying his mother can be when angry. And as for Glynda, her emerald colored eyes were wide as she whitened at the sight before her. Wondering to herself, just what had she done.

But just as the cracks closed in on them. They immediately retreated and disappeared from the void. The adults blinked as they noticed Ruby staring back at them, her anger dissipated. In it's place, a waning smile on her face.

"And with that, I think we're done here." She stated, sounded surprisingly tired.

She snapped her fingers. And just like fragile glass, the darkness within the office shattered, returning it back to it's normal state. The young vampire and two adults taken aback by the sudden action.

"You're right."

Everyone looked at the elder pillar vampire in the room. Who had a smirk on her face.

"You're absolutely right, Glynda. I _could_ end all of this if I wanted to. It wouldn't take me much effort to find my troublemaking daughter. And even less to put her down." Ruby told them

Ironwood was pleased by that fact "So then why not do anything?!"

"It's not a mother's place to handle disputes amongst her children. If they're old enough to resolve it themselves." The Crimsonette retorted dismissively "In this case, when it seems you people can handle it yourselves."

"But make no mistake…" Red electricity started crackling throughout Ruby's body "There's only so much I'll sit by and abide to. If I see that this farce has gone on for too long. I **will** step in…" Silver eyes narrowed dangerously

"And I will offer no guarantee that anyone will be safe at that point."

Silence reigned throughout the entire office. No one finding the appropriate words to say anything. Ruby sighed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Goodwitch...Ironwood, something to take from this." She began "I, understand any circumstances, do not want you to have this false belief that I am a good samaritan of any kind." Ruby looked at her hands as they balled into fists "These hands have been stained with blood long before any of you. Mobius will tell you that."

"But while I may not be a saint. By no means am I a demon either. Just as I've taken so many lives in my time. I've cared for just as much. Indirectly, if not so."

The redhead turned to her son "Mobius...you asked me what my intentions was. Now that I've reawaken, right? Well, I suppose you deserve an answer." She said with a smile "What I strive to do now. Is to maintain balance."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes "Balance?" he repeated

"Between the morals of good and evil." The redhead clarified "Being reawaken into this new world. Humanity has degraded, quite pathetically might I add. Therefore, in order to prevent anymore degradation. I feel a sudden need of. . .guidance is in order."

"What do you mean by that?" Ironwood questioned

"I feel that in order for the world to move forward. There needs to be stability between order and chaos. After all, one cannot live without the other." Ruby held her around as if ready to embrace someone "I plan to take up that role and restore the balance. Through any means necessary."

She started hugging herself "Now, by no means do I have any intention of becoming some type of ruler or anything. Heaven forbid no; I'm not that arrogant or egotistical. Which is more than I can say for some people in this room." She stated, sending a glance to Ironwood.

Glynda, despite herself, let a silent mirth-filled snort.

"With me and my followers; we will become the judges of this tragic world." Ruby smiled darkly "Molding it into a world we will see fit."

Ozpin was shocked at her claims "You already have followers?"

"You honestly didn't think I was acting on my own, did you? I've gathered quite a handful. One of which, you are well acquainted with."

"Rory…" The headmaster muttered with narrowed eyes. Ruby nodded in confirmation.

Ironwood had a contemplative look, before his eyes widened in realization "You said you have followers. Then that means the woman that broke in last night was…!"

"I will not confirm nor deny any allegations you have brewing in that head of yours." Her grin turn sadistic "And off the chance that she was. What difference would it make? Cause know, if you come after me or one of my loving mates…" Her eyes turned red. Filled with Murderous Intent

"I. Will. **BREAK YOU!"**

Seeing Ironwood flinch with an anxious look on his face. Ruby visibly calmed down "Oh my, I seem to have lost myself. Do forgive me. But, in any case…"

"That is my intention."

"And what then after you achieved this goal?" Ozpin questioned, earning laughter from his mother "Is something I said amusing?"

"Oh my foolish child. What makes you think, I'll ever be done?" Ruby told him with a raised brow "You seem to have misunderstood when I said I plan to maintain balance."

She started walking towards Ozpin "As I said before; the world cannot exist without good and evil. Just as there's good in the world, there has to be evil. And evil, good; those who foolishly say that one cannot coexist with the other. Are living a life of blissful ignorance."

"Everlasting Peace is nothing but a mere fallacy. Something that can never be truly attained." Ruby said in a serious tone, standing in front of her son "True peace is something you have to preserve and maintain."

"And you think, you're the one who can do this?" Glynda snorted "That's quite the arrogance wouldn't you say?"

Ruby shrugged off the jab "Maybe so, but that's why I have my followers. Contrary to how I may sound. I don't believe that I can live on forever. Should I ever leave this world. I will rely on them to carry on my beliefs. And so on, and so forth."

Ruby looked at Glynda "I will not stand on the side of Justice."

She looked at Ironwood "Nor will I side with Tyranny."

She finally looked back at Ozpin "I will forever be neutral towards everything. Doing whatever I can to maintain peace."

With a smile, Ruby turned on her heel and started to walk away. Her 'talk' with Ozpin and his associates apparently finished. Her adult form starting to transform back into her teenage self as she headed for the elevator. She just pressed the button, Ironwood called out.

"You really think we would let you go on and do as you please?"

A smirk appeared on the crimsonette's face as she looked back at Ironwood. Who was glaring at him.

"You talk as if you're some sort of savior. But you sound like nothing more than a dictator with a God-Complex. What makes you think we'll allow to do what you want?!"

A sigh escaped her Ruby's lips, before she giggled "You're free to take what I said however you wish. Just as how you're more than welcome to try and stop me. But…"

Ruby flashed her fangs in a wide grin "As I said before, you would be walking into the Jaws of Death." She told the man "You're a lot of things General. Prove to me, stupid isn't one of them."

The man tightened his fist to point where his metal hand started to bend under the pressure. The elevator dinged signifying it's arrival. As the door opened, Ruby faced forward.

"Now, if the little chihuahua is done acting like it's a pitbull. I think it's time I took my leave."

Entering the elevator she gave the trio one last look.

She waved to the group "Sore de wa...Gokigenyou."

And with that, the elevator closed. Officially dismissing Ruby from the office. Glynda's knee shook before finally giving out on her. The blonde huntress clutched her chest, unaware of the breath she had been withholding. Ozpin kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do you believe that she has no other agendas aside from what she told us?"

Ozpin looked up to his old friend. Who had kept his gaze directly at the elevator. The grey haired Vampire, sighed, bearing a downcast expression.

"I don't know…" Was his reply "I honestly, do not know."

-X-

" _*Sigh*_ Well, that was something."

Ruby entered her team's dorm room. The entire room was empty, leaving the millennial vampire all alone. Not that the being minded. After that ordeal she had gone through. She was perfectly fine to some peace and quiet. Unclipping her cloak, she tossed it off to the side, before taking off her boots and jumping onto her bed. Flopping onto her back, she lifted her hand up. Staring into the back of her palm. A snort and dry laugh left her.

"I have to learn to be more honest." She muttered to herself. A stray thought roamed in her mind

" _You say that Salem is not a threat to you! Then why don't you deal with her yourself?!"_

"Why don't I deal with her myself? Hmph, I would feel that the answer was plainly obvious."

She cover her eyes with her arm. Her voice starting to crack, as a lone tear ran down her face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What kind of mother, would raise their hand against their child?"

End

 **And with this Part 4 of my Vulnerable series is DONE!**

 **I...will admit, I was kinda not feeling myself towards the latter half of this one-shot. I guess that's what happens when you haven't written a story like this in quite a while. Took me a bit to get back into the groove of things. But like always, by no means am I dissatisfied with the results. And hopefully that's the same case with you guys.**

 **So we learn who Ozpin is to Rozé. Not to mention we learn Rozé's first name: Diavlos Rozé. What do you think? I'm honestly curious to hear your response and thoughts on the matter.**

 **And for those who are confused on Diavlos' stance. They can be best described as somebody who is true neutral. She's not necessarily evil. But at the same time, she can't call herself a good being.**

 **While she doesn't condone the evil that's being done in the world of Remnant. She's also a firm believer that good can't exist without evil, and vice versa. To her, that's the natural law order of the world. That said, she has even intentions to make sure good and bad are well balanced so that one does not overtake the other. And will use any means necessary to keep it maintained on both sides.**

 **I'm sorry if I'm not making much sense. But hopefully you'll learn more as I create more one-shots in the future. For now. . .**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, then please leave a Fave/and or Review. And be sure to check out my other works, and give them your support. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
